Bakura's Journey
by Silverfox Ventura
Summary: Ryou Bakura spends the afternoon with a young female companion only to return home to an enraged yami. A tale of Jealousy and love.


The eve's chilled fingers toyed with the soft clumps of lavender hair that dangled down into my face as i made my long journey home from the park. It'd been a long day, a very long day, and i was exhausted. I knew little rest would await me when i arrived, but i couldnt help but crave my warm bed, that seemed to call to me from blocks away. I shivered,as a particulary cold breeze entangled me in its icy embrace. It bothered me little, my mind was elsewhere. There was a new exchange student in town, and we'd found friendship as of late. A smile weaseled its way across my lips as i pictured her happy smile. It was nice to find someone who wasnt so outgoing as the others. She was very quiet, much like me. It surprised me greatly actually that we'd found friendship. I stumbled back, jolted from my quiet thoughts as a stranger bumped coldly against my jacketed shoulder. Blinking a few times, i turned slightly to the side, taking an idle glance back at the stranger. They didnt stop, nor speak a word, simply continued on. This was life, i lofted a sigh, returning to my well beaten path. Noone cared, nor wanted to care about anyone. A slight smirk played over my lips, as i mauled the thought several times..Such senseless abuse of each other. How do we ever come across friends? The odds are greatly piled against us.  
Now turning the last corner before my home, a shiver twirled around my spin..No doubt Kura sama would be angered i spent the day with a girl. We held nothing more between us then friendship, but Kura sama habored emense jealousy towards anyone who took the slightest glance my way. My stomach flip flopped as my eyes caught a glimpse of my home..mine? I stumbled over that thought..Was it really mine anymore? My Yami had taken so much from me since that day. My 12th birthday, the day my father gave me the Sennen Ring..Everything had changed. I shook the thought quickly from my mind, shifting back to my friends. I could see each face clearly outlined in my minds eye, every happy smile acompanied by a joyous laugh. What i wouldnt give to be coming home to one of them right now. A frown slipped nonchalantly across my lips as Kura Sama once again invaded my thoughts. I haulted, at last, a few cement steps leading to a slender door now stood erected before me. My stomach flip floped as my nerves curled into a tight ball..This was it. Pushing aside my fears, i began to hum lightly, a chipper tune i'd carried with me all these years from back home in London. Finding its way over the slick of the door knob, my hand fell into a tight grip as i gave my wrist a tight jerk. Like a deafening crack, the sound of the opening door broke through my soft hum, my voice cracking as i choked on my own saliva. Fear overwhemled me, and i fought hard not to turn back around and head right back down those stairs. Yuugi would no doubt allow me over if i asked..but no...I didnt turn back, something drew me inside.  
Pushing on past the door, i went about my usual quiet entrance, finding comfort in the silent darkness about me. There was no sign of Kura Sama..I was quite surprised. I was full expecting him to have been awaiting me as i returned..But he wasnt. My lips found a slight frown, almost as if i were disapointed. Mabye i was. As i slipped the heavy leather jacket from my shoulders, i swiftly brought it around, meeting it with the coat rack that loomed solomnly next to the door, casting its shadow across the bare, carpeted floor. Taking the next few steps within the large room, soft doe brown eyes grazed through the emptiness. He wasnt here..Atleast not downstairs. Mabye i'd overshot, and he wasnt angered. It wasnt totally impossible, tho there was a good chance he was. Continuing into the house, my feet found their way easily from my loafers, my white socks breaking through the shadows like a lighthouse beaming its bright light from through the fog. My eyes kept focus on my surroundings, Kura sama had always been good at blending with the shadows, and i hoped, as i stumbled over the thick carpet, that he would be there. Without explination, i suddenly fell worried..Jealousy twinged my own heart, but i decided to ignore it, as i closed in on the staircase, leading in to the upper hall, and my room. Lofting a soft, quiet sigh, i stubbed my feet lazily over each stair, allowing each foot to stumbled with each step. Once again i could hear my bed calling, fatigue wore heavily on my frail frame. Yes, mabye it was good indeed that Kura sama wasnt here..Mabye i could now get the rest i badly craved. Nearing the end of my journey, my ears fell under the sudden unslaught of the sound of scissors..and Low growl. My hopes sank...Yet somehow, my heart rose. With a sudden rush of both fear, and excitment, my heart faulted into a flutter, yes..He was here. He'd been waiting in my bedroom, and from the sounds of it, been making a few alterations. My pace turned sluggish as i allowed my feet to drag over the rug, the fabric of my socks clashing terribly as i stumbled forward..I knew what i was to expect. It was always the same. The bruises on my neck and wrists had yet to fade, and now i headed towards a new set. I knew he didnt want to hurt me..He loved me, but thats just the way he was. Some might ask..Why i protect him, and let myself fall victem to his vicous acts of rage. In all my hours of contemplation, ive yet to find the right answer. There was the possibility that my heart shares his ache..But i dont believe my feelings reach so deep, or mabye, i simply havnt allowed myself to see the depth of my emotion. Feelings pushed aside, i'd reached my destination. No light shined from doorway, the door standing only slightly ajar. The slight sounds that had echoed clearly through my ears but moments before had fallen dim..He knew i was here. There was no more procrastinating. Resting the flat of my palm against the slick wood of the door, i gave a gentle push, the door giving way to the darkened room. As my soft doe brown eyes glimpsed into the shadows of my room, i could see the figure of my double. He stood in silence, his figure looming over shreds of white bedsheets, scissors in hand. My heart seemed to plumit to the very bottom of my soul as i struggled to swallow the lump that hung menacing at my throat. As my mouth fell open to speak, i was silenced before my words could even take flight as the scissors he had been clutching came flying at my head, barely missing me as they struck the wall, nestling within the wood almost an inch. Terror however, hit me full on. I turned, darting from the room and down the hall as quickly as i could manage, but fatigue kept its grip over my muscles, faulting me into a stumble. He was following without fault, nothing held over him, save for the rage of jealousy. My heart raced as i continued my attempt to escape my Yami, stumbling down the stairs hurridly. Despite my rush, it didnt take him long to catch up to me, my arm falling into his tight grasp about halfway down the stairs. Jerking around, my eyes fell over his enraged features, his eyes flaring with jealousy..Just as i'd expected. I winced, my eyes falling shut, his grip grew tighter as he tugged me up to him. Without a word, he dragged my back up the stairs, and with one swing, slammed me against the wall. My shoulders burned as i stood in silence, supported by the wall. Exhaustion slowly began to slip away, only to be replaced with the pain of his agretion. It had become easy, however, to ignore the pain. It'd been many years now since I'd first happened opon the Sennen ring and Kura sama. I'd been extatic when my father had handed the neatly wrapped package to my little hands, the light tissue wrap falling away to reviel a brillant gold. My 12 year old eyes fell in awe over the artwork that lay before me. My father simply smiled and commented that he felt i was destined to have it. I wore it faithfully everyday since..Its heavy weight pulling on my neck. Regret fell over me as my eyes rose to catch a glimpse of the figure before me. Shadows cast wearily over his pale face, light lavender locks clumped about his face and shielding his eyes. I rose my hands, taking once last chance to escape as i thrusted my hands forward, shoving my Yami back a foot. Jerking to the side, i began to take off, but once again my plans were foiled as the unscatched Kura sama grabbed me again, taking both my shoulders in his grasp. His fingers seemed to dig into the tender, meak flesh of my arms, and i weilded quickly to his will. None the less, he shoved me back again, burning pain engulfing my back as he slammed me against the wall. Looming over me just as before, i knew that i could not escape this. I leant forward in the slight, my mouth falling open as i began to speak, but before i could manage a single sound, Kura sama's voice broke through the silence like a sonic boom. "What in the hell were you thinking you Bloody bastard! Cant you bloody understand anything!" Exclaiming full force, his face faulted to his every emotion. I sunk back against the wall, my head scrunching down into my shoulders..What had i done? For the first time in all these years, i saw sadness. I cringed beneath his wrath as he continued to throw his lecture my way, his words fading to a mere blur in my mind. His voice..his face.. Ducking my head slightly, i allowed my clumped lavender bangs to fall against my face, my features withdrawing into the shadows. As sudden as it had began, his angered exclimations now ended, as his hands slammed into the wall to either side of my head. I didnt budge. For a long mement we stood in silence. This dark mirror that hung before me, unmoving. I was frozen and unable to move, half in fear, half in pity. A terrible guilt surged through me now, but why? I had no explination as to why, i simply knew it was there. A hand ghosted tenderly across my chin, soon joined by another that rested opon my cheek, cupping my face. I shut my eyes, dreding what may follow, but much to my surprise, i felt his lips against mine, a soft caress in the shadows, the soft silk of his hair blending with mine. Before i could return his gesture, it had all ended, all that remained was the heavy thud of the Sennen ring as it fell against my chest, knocking the air from my lungs. He was gone..My head dropped back hard against the wall as my hand lifted to rest around the ring. I began to realise that i returned his affection. All this time, i'd cursed him, and drifted away in fear, believing i hated him and everything he was.All this time id been living a lie..And it was all my own doing. After a bit, i slowly gathered my tattered remains, slumping up straight as i headed solomnly back towards my room. My feet dragged with each step, my shoulders limp. I was still inthrawled with my every thought, fighting that epic battle against my emotions. I was such a monster..For loving such a horrid beast. But who was the real monster..Today, he certianly hadnt been. I'd broken the heart of a cold, selfish bastard..And i ask again. Whose the real monster? I was no longer puzzled over how i craved the company of my now meloncholy companion, but would i ever share it again? I knew he'd return, and no doubt to exact his revenge. He was known for his brutal revenge..And this time it would be against me. I cringed against my shadow, half dreading our next fated meeting, the other half, sending my heart aflutter in excitment. My feet stumbled against the shaggy carpeting as i made my way back within my room, the door still pushed open from before. A heavy, uncomfortable sigh worked its way forcably from my lips, as i haulted before my bed. It called me still, but its cries seemed somewhat weaker. Curling to a grimace, my lips exposed my sudden lack of interest. White sheets lay in shreds about my feet, and the soft, down comforter i'd bought last week was strewn about the twin sized bed in a heap of sky blue here and there. Rather then rest, i was sentenced to work. Again, questions of why i kept this Sennen item about my neck, but this time i was prepared with an answer. I loved my Yami..my Bakura sama. Bending to a kneal, i slid a pale hand around a piece of the discarded fabric, lifting it close to my face. I sopose i wanted to look..but i became suddenly uninterested as my eyes lost focus, my empty stare growing idle i fell back into thought. What had i really done today, and what were the consequences going to be. I dreaded that my Yami would never return to me..But somehow i knew he would. That didnt stop the fear from lingering tho, leaving a horrid taste in the back of my mouth. Suddenly i wished he'd return now,despite the fact i believed he'd punish me for his heart ache, i wanted to feel him. My eyes slowly shut as i rose the soft white cotten to my mouth, pressing it to my lips. I couldnt return his tender goodbye, but i could leave him this gift. I knew where ever he was he was no doubt watching me. With a quick lift, i rose swiftly to my feet, my back now facing the bed. Without turning to meet the bed face first, i fell, the wind caused by my sudden decent sending my clumped main up about my face. I sunk into the tattered matress, my worn body welcoming the comfort of my bed. I didnt want to think anymore..Simply fade away into a dreamless slumber, but my own mind fought viciously against me. Kura sama stuck like glue to the inner wall of my mind. Drawing a hand to my chest, i curled my fingers tightly around the heavy sennen ring, my lips parting in a soft murmur..."My Kura Sama..Please return to me.." I didnt expect him to come, i hardly expected him to hear me through his anger, but i had to hope. Instead of the beautiful pain of my reflections return, i was greeted with a solomn darkness, signalling sleep was soon to come. I felt the need to fight it, but i couldnt bring my body to join the uncoming battle. It ached, and welcomed the slumber. As my treacherous body fell to the bribe, i felt a warm drop of liquid streak along my rounded cheek, turning cold halfway. Tears? Was i crying over him? ...I was so lost, confusion had easily taken me. This was the final weapon of sleeps demise. Kura sama...Why after all these years..Why had i just now realised our affections were mutual? No...they couldnt be. Was i the one who cared for him? So long ago he'd allowed me to become the victem in others insidious skeems..but had he? I'd always come out fine in the end, a bit of discomfort..But in the end i was safe. A smile found its way fondly over my lips as i mulled over a few short memories. Having chosen not to fight against him after a time, i'd lost track of his sacrifice. No matter how hard i'd tried i could never escape his grasp, and focusing on such, i never quite understood why. I'd loved him, and craved him deep within my heart. Could he possibly have felt the same? Afterall..He hadnt left me either. There were several times when he could have taken the body of another, but instead he'd stalled until the opportunity was gone. Mabye he had yet to realise his affections..Just as i had. Or mabye, i was simply overshooting..I fell into doubt. Perhaps i was alone in this love. I hoped not. But a momentary victory, my mind couldnt hold off the force of slumber as its reinforcements rushed in to take the day. My eyes fell slowly shut, my grip loosening over the item. More tears joined their fallen comrad as i began to fall to slumber. I missed my shadow..My yami. Darkness swooped in swiftly, taking my with a sudden swift swipe..Hopefully..He'd be here when i wake.  
*Part Two*  
Soft, comforting hands steadied about my waist, carefully lifting the white cotten tshirt along the surface of my stomach. Quite the event to wake too i mused silently to myself, not having worked up the courage to reveal that i had awoken. Ghosted fingers trailed along the tender skin, leaving a ring at each nipple as the garment reached my upper chest. Kura sama...? He'd returned..I couldnt hold my show any longer as a grin beamed joyously from my lips. The hands retracted, the silence deafening. My heart stumbled, falling into the darkest abyss as i feared once again my Yami had left me. I had only smiled...was it so horrid for me to do so? As suddenly as the thought had smacked me, i felt the sudden shock of impact against my cheek. He'd slapped me? I fell into brutal, raw confusion. My cheek stung, and i fought the wonton need to open my eyes. He was already disapointed, and i needn't push him further. Before i had the chance to figure his reasoning for the blow, the hands had returned to my chest, laying tenderly about the hem of the garment now pushed below my chin. I felt my face fall unwillingly to a sour as i felt the addition of hips, that slid over mine in a stradle. This wasnt new at all to me...But this time i wasnt going to fight. 


End file.
